The invention relates to a fitting for detachable fastening to a furniture part. The fitting includes a fitting body abutting the furniture part and at least one dowel-like expansion sleeve which can be inserted into a drilled hole of the furniture part. The expansion sleeve has a casing of which is formed of a plurality of axially offset gripping projections, preferably with a conical tip. The fitting also includes a pin-shaped expansion portion for the expansion sleeve, which expansion portion projects through the fitting body. Arranged on the fitting body away from the furniture part is a clamping portion for the expansion sleeve, which clamping portion is preferably supported on the fitting body.
The problem addressed by the invention is to provide a furniture fitting which can be anchored in particularly small drilled holes, i.e. whose dowels or expansion sleeves and expansion portions have a very small diameter. However, the furniture fitting also needs to be held firmly on the furniture part. In particular, the drilled holes are likely to have a diameter of 5 mm, since these have become the unofficial standard in system drilling.
The problem addressed by the invention is solved by the expansion portion being held in an axially immovable manner in the fitting body and by the expansion sleeve being axially movable relative to the expansion portion and the fitting body by means of a clamping portion.
When the fitting is braced, the wooden material is therefore compressed in the dowel region, thus improving the dowel or expansion sleeve hold in the furniture part.
The expansion portion preferably has two radially projecting pegs which project in the expansion sleeve into guide slots which extend, at least in some regions, at an angle to the generatrices of the expansion sleeve.
In another embodiment of the invention, the expansion sleeve has two diametrically arranged and inward-projecting pegs which project into grooves or slots of the expansion portion, which grooves or slots extend, at least in some regions, at an angle to the generatrices of the expansion portion.
The expansion sleeve is also preferably anchored in the fitting body by means of an anti-torsion device, and the expansion portion can be twisted relative to the expansion sleeve by means of a handle or tool-accommodating portion.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the expansion sleeve has, at its extremity facing the fitting body, an outwardly flanged collar by which it is secured in an annular traction portion having two brackets which project through separate slots of the fitting body and which, on the fitting body side further from the furniture part, are articulated on a clamping portion which is preferably in the form of a rocker arm.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the expansion portion is inserted from the visible surface of the fitting body through the body and, by compression of the fitting body, is secured therein and has, at its extremity on the fitting body side, a stop which abuts the fitting body on the visible surface side.
The expansion sleeve is also preferably anchored in the fitting body by means of an anti-torsion device, and the expansion portion can be twisted relative to the expansion sleeve by means of a handle or tool-accommodating portion.
The expansion sleeve is also preferably provided in the casing with openings which pass radially therethrough.
The expansion portions are preferably made from a metal, in particular from quenched and tempered steel. The walls of the expansion sleeves can then be kept very thin. Their thickness does not exceed 1 mm and is preferably between 0.7 and 0.8 mm. The expansion sleeve is preferably coated by means of phosphating.